


What You Know

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, But isn't as far as we know, Could Be Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda finally confessed his feelings to Hinata. Hinata wants to make their relationship official. </p><p>This is just a simple one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will be any good! Please leave some feedback if you want to.

The sun was just setting as we made our way to the all too familiar beach. Looking out on the horizon there wasn't any sign of a boat or shipment today to our approval. Not that getting new stuff is a pain, it's just more of a distraction if you just want to hang out. Komaeda smiles at me, reaching out with his mechanical hand for mine to hold. I happily comply with the request despite the fact I would rather his other hand. 

Nonetheless I still feel the smile creeping on my lips and butterflies in my stomach. 

Tonight I was going to ask him the question that has been on my mind for the past three weeks with Komaedas confession. Even if I know the answer, it's still completely petrifying. I never did this before, it's definitely a first. On top of it all I never thought it would be with this man.

It doesn't feel like so much a surprise anymore. Thinking back, it was almost as if it was meant to be. After everything we have been though, we will now have each other. It's so cheesy, I could probably write a book about it. 

I finally stop and look over at his sweet green eyes overflowing with adoration. He was so lovely, so beautiful as he bats those slightly feminine eyelashes. Looking at me like he's been waiting for years just to hold his hand, even if he can't feel it. 

I was the first to finally speak. "Thank you for coming out here with me." 

"Hinata-kun you don't have to thank me I wouldn't miss such an amazing invitation!" He sighed out looking over at the orange and yellow hues casting over the ocean water. The light reflecting on my lover made him look even more godlike than before. He was still very sick, but aside from the white hair and pale skin, not many would guess his condition.

I ignored his last statement if only to keep myself from blushing. I sat down on the sand, making sure I was far away from the shore to keep Komaedas anxiety at bay. He followed soon still admiring the scene in front of him, while I admire the cute boy sitting next to me in awe. 

He started playing with the sand using his toes, and silently humming to a song I couldn't recognize. His humming was seized when I rested my hand on his real one. His lips shaking slightly when he turned to face me. 

"Komaeda, I want to ask you something that's been on my mind for awhile now." I said looking intently at his green pools.

"Sounds serious." He looked a bit shaken up, almost to surprised as if something bad was going to happen. 

I reached out and cupped his cheek in an attempt to calm him down. He took the gesture and slowly breathed in and out a few times. His face still seemed like he was pained, I decided to go on anyway. 

"When you told me you liked me I gave it a lot of thought. I've felt similar these past few months we spent on this island together with all our friends, but I never thought you would feel the same way.. And n-now I-I.." Come on Hinata! You can do this it's only five everyday words put into a life changing sentence. You can't back down now. "Will you be my boyfriend?" 

Komaeda stared at me lovingly and leaned in at an agonizing pace, as if I was going to reject his lips. I desperately push mine against his before he could make me wait any longer. It was almost groaned into the kiss, finally getting to taste the man that has been taking up so much space in my dreams as if he moved into my head and devoted his life to making me wake up missing him. Wanting only him. 

The kiss didn't last nearly as along as I wanted it too. Not that I wanted to ever let go of those lips to begin with. My mouth was left unsatisfied, I leaned in for another kiss when I heard Komaeda whisper a small yes. 

My head was spinning from that single word. He clutched my shirt it took me a minute to realize he was crying. Tears racing down his face staring to get my own shirt wet. I wasn't sure what to make of it, but ever since the simulation he has been more emotional.

He raised his head to me. "Are you sure you want someone broken like me?" 

I automatically pulled him into a hug and held his head from pulling away. Not that he tired anyways. "Nagito, I'm a lot more broken then you will ever be." I pulled him out of my embrace and looked into those once happy eyes. "Why would I ask you to be mine if I didn't want you in my life?" 

He sniffed a little and allowed me to wipe his eyes with my thumb as delicately as I could. 

"You don't want to be alone." He whimpered out almost to pathetically.

"I've never been alone since I met all of you. The second time that is." I whispered in his ear, grinning at the statement. It was after all the truth. I never felt so loved and wanted until I met all the ultimates. I can only remember certain memories when it came to Izuru, most of them harsh as well as negative. Even before that whole terrifying experiment I have a feeling I wasn't happy. 

He looked at me so completely drained. Still not believing I liked him, let alone the possibility I loved him with all my heart. "You know what I mean." 

"Komaeda, I don't desire a relationship. I just want you." That was it. Finally I was able to clear up any insecurities for him. He wrapped his lanky arms around me in a tight embrace catching me off guard for a few seconds as he buried his face in my neck.

"I'm so glad you said yes." I laughed causing him to squeeze me harder. 

"H-Hinata-kun.." His hot breath grazed my neck slightly making me shiver. I sucked in some breath hoping Komaeda didn't notice me reaction. "Are you cold?" 

Okay so he noticed. "Uh- No it's just your really c-close." I felt him loosen his grip on me, panicking I rushed my next sentence. "It's fine it's not a bad close!" 

I cringed at that. So I wasn't a master of words, romance, or dating cute boys. I should have warned Komaeda of my lack of experience in those fields, but he didn't seem to mind. 

In fact he laughed a little sighing. "So this is a good close?" He placed his delicate lips on my neck, sending a surge of electricity run through my body. I could only sit still as he repeatedly kissed and sucked my skin, no doubt trying to mark me in love bites. 

I squirmed a bit in his hold trying to suppress the moan I've been dying to let out since the first kiss he placed on me. My hands readily grabbed his hips not knowing what else to do with them. 

He let out a small groan to that as he played with the belt loops of my pants and moved his kisses to my chin slowly. I was growing impatient by the minute just thinking about how brief our last kiss was. "Nna-Nagito." I breathed out. I could feel myself getting way to hot by this contact 

He ceased his kissing to look at me, those green eyes shining like the moon rising above us. I looked at him confused to why he stopped but he only shook his head and giggled. 

"What's so funny?" I pouted crossing my arms.

He stopped his giggling to answer me properly. "You called me by my first name. I never heard you say it before." 

"I should say it more often, it's really beautiful." I replied punching his arm slightly, making him back up in a fit of giggles once again. 

He got up and brushed some sand off his shorts then extended a hand to me. "Can we go back to our rooms? It's getting late." 

I took it so he could help me up and shook my head. "Sure. I'll walk you back to your place." 

We left the beach in silence. Smiles on our faces the whole way back to Komaeda's room.


End file.
